Santa's Not The Only One Cumming
by Azkadellio
Summary: At her girlfriend's house during Christmas, Jade decides to take advantage of them having the house to themselves after the other three Vega's leave for the night. What kind of gifts could the two have for each other? Read and find out. Rated M for smut and language. Sorry if the name creeps you out. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. See you all next year.


**Sorry if the name is odd, or disturbing if you picture a fat man getting off. Yeah, that's disturbing.**

**I decided to post this today, instead of Christmas Day, as I originally planned, because today is my birthday, and I hope to get some nice reviews as gifts. After all, reviews are an author's best gift. To me anyway.**

**Anyway, thanks to ScottyBGood for asking what plans I had, or I guess what plans Tori and Jade had, for Christmas. You're question gave me the idea to write this.**

**This my second Christmas one-shot, and in no way is considered a sequel to my past one-shot _'VicJORIous Christmas'_, though that and another one-shot, '_Toys_', are the influence for this.**

**You'll see what I mean as you read.**

**Sorry if the smut isn't as much as you were hoping for, and I apologize in advance for how I chose to end it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or it's characters. Just the plot.**

**No POV**

"Merry Christmas, Jadey!" Cat yells, hugging the Goth as Jade enters the Vega house the day before Christmas.

"That's tomorrow." Jade says, pushing Cat off of her. "Why am I here?" She asks, sitting on her girlfriend's couch, pulling Tori close to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Christmas Eve tradition in my family. Everyone opens one present on Christmas Eve. Mom and dad already picked out which present we're opening." Tori says, laying her head on Jade's shoulder as Cat takes the spot beside Jade, while André, Beck, and Robbie are on the other couch, Trina sitting on Beck's lap, trying and failing to get him to go out with her.

"And all of us were invited for it? We're not family." Beck says, politely pushing Trina off, and failing when she jumps right back on his lap.

"No, but you are here every other day practically, and you do technically live here, so yes, you're all basically Vega's." Tori says, pulling Jade close as she sits on the Goth's lap the way Trina is to Beck.

"Ew, I don't want to be related to Jade." Trina says, glaring at the Goth.

"You do realize that if Tori and Jade get married, you will be related, right? By law at least?" André asks, staring at Trina.

"If we get married, Trina is only invited because I know Tori will want her. But if she says so much as one word, my dress will resemble Tawni's in _'The Scissoring'_." Jade warns, glaring at Trina.

"Ge a good girl." Tori says, tapping Jade's nose.

"Did you just give me a command like I'm a dog?" Jade asks, staring at Tori.

"Stay." Tori says with a small smile as she stands up. "I'll be back. I need to use the restroom." She says, heading upstairs.

"I AM NOT A DOG!" Jade yells when Cat tries to pet her and Rex, on Robbie's lap, asks her 'Need a bath?' before Tori hits him off Robbie's hand.

"When you get back, we're opening gifts." Mrs. Vega says as Tori goes upstairs.

"Okay!" Tori yells back.

"You do realize she only does that because you let her, right?" Mr. Vega says from the kitchen, holding in a laugh at his youngest daughter's girlfriend.

"Not helping, Davey." Jade says, using the nickname she gave him that she knows he hates.

"Down girl." David says, laughing when Jade glares at him.

"Fight nice, you two." Mrs. Vega says, staring at her husband.

"My gun is on the piano." "My scissors are on the piano." Mr. Vega and Jade say, knowing Mrs. Vega always has them keep their weapon of choices away from them, knowing how much the two like to mess with each other.

"I though I was the only one allowed to have Jade tamed?" Tori asks as she walks down the stairs, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Don't feel bad. At least she listens to you." Beck says with a small laugh. "All she did when I tried was a glare and a threat to lose my manhood by scissors." He says, groaning when Jade hits his arm before Tori sits, and flinching when Mr. Vega stares at him. "Never mind." He says, looking at his lap, inadvertently staring down Trina's cleavage revealing shirt.

"You can stare at them all you want, just not in front of my parents." Trina whispers so only Beck can hear, smirking slightly when Beck blushes.

"Stop staring down my daughter's shirt, Beckett Anthony Oliver." Mrs Vega says, staring at the Canadian from beside her husband.

"I wasn't staring down her shirt." Beck says, quickly looking up.

"You so were, and you know it." Jade says, smirking. "I know you've tried to sneak peaks while we were dating." She says, holding Tori close after the half-Latina finally sits down.

"Did you like the view?" Trina asks, smirking with a small blush of her own.

"New topic." Mr. Vega says. "Is everybody ready for their gifts?" He asks, shaking his head at the shameless Goth on the couch.

"Depends on the gift. If you got me an ugly sweater, I'm cutting it up and burning it in front of you." Jade says, standing up after Tori gets off her lap and they walk over to the tree, smaller than the one a couple years ago that Trina bought, and the Vega sisters had to set it up, more Tori than Trina before the flocking incident.

"Uh, yeah, it's not a sweater." Mr. Vega says, looking away. "Coffee?" He asks, handing her a mug of black coffee.

"Tori, get my scissors and a lighter." Jade says, taking the coffee from her girlfriend's dad and sipping it.

"No." Tori says simply.

"Okay, since Cat hasn't taken her eyes off the pile of gifts since she walked in, she'll get hers first." Mrs. Vega says with a small smile, handing Cat a small bag with pink tissue paper hiding the gift, an image of a cutesy reindeer on the front and back of the bag.

"Thank you!" Cat says, taking the bag out of Mrs. Vega's hands and ripping the tissue paper out, dropping the bag as she takes the small gift out. "I love it!" She says, holding the small pink cat plushie close to her chest. "Does she have a name?" She asks, bouncing on the spot.

"Nope. You get to decide." Mrs. Vega says, always amused by Cat.

"Mrs. Pinky." Cat says, holding the plush closer.

"André, you next." Mr. Vega says, handing the dark skinned best friend of his youngest a bigger bag than Cat's.

"Cool." André says, taking the black bag with piano keys on it and white tissue paper. "Awesome." He says, staring at his gift, a pack of high end guitar strings, extra picks, and guitar/piano cleaning supplies. "How'd you know I needed new strings?" He asks, taking the strings out and looking at them, amazed at the high quality strings.

"Tori." Jade, Mr. Vega, Mrs. Vega, and Trina all say.

"Robbie." Mr. Vega says, handing the nerdy looking boy a bag equal in size to the musician's, but white with snowmen on it.

"You got me the Jeff Dunham DVDs I was missing?" Robbie asks with a small smile.

"Don't even think about hugging them, Shapiro." Jade says, knowing what Robbie wanted to do.

"Beck, you next before Jade makes Robbie cry again." Mrs. Vega says, handing the actor a box.

"Oh, please be a hideous sweater." Jade says, smirking at her ex.

"Oh, God. This will be interesting." Tori says, holding Jade close.

"What is it?" Cat asks, watching as Beck opens the box.

"Oh, cool." Beck says, taking out the replica of the yellow sweat suit Bruce Lee made famous.

"Trina told us you wanted one." Mr. Vega says. "It's not a high end replica, but it's good. Made by a costume designer who makes costumes for B movies and television." He says.

"Aw, I wanted it to be a crappy sweater." Jade says, actually pouting.

"Trina." Mrs. Vega says, handing her eldest a medium sized bag.

"Is that an ugly sweater?" Jade asks, creepily hopeful.

"No, it's the female version of Beck's, the one Uma Thurman wore in _'Kill Bill'_." Trina says, rolling her eyes. "I love it." She says, looking at it fully.

"Tori. Jade. Your turn." Mr. Vega says, amused by the pout on Jade's face.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd burn it if it was a sweater." Jade says, taking the box from Mrs. Vega's hand as Mr. Vega hands a similar box to Tori.

"Do it, and I tell everyone what you dressed up as for Halloween this year before changing." Tori says, grabbing Jade' scissors to cut the tape keeping the box from falling open.

"You promised you'd never speak of it." Jade says, grabbing the scissors from Tori after she's done opening the box. "God fucking damnit." Jade says, dropping the box and her gift, a dark green sweater with a reindeer throwing up. "Really?" She asks, staring at the Vega parents.

"Why is it throwing up?" Cat asks, staring at the sweater with a look of disgust on her face as the others try not to laugh.

"Because it had Trina's eggnog." Jade says, fuming as she sits on the couch again.

"Told you she'd react this way." Mrs. Vega says, casually sipping the coffee her husband made for her after handing Jade her coffee.

**-The Next Morning- Tori POV**

I wake up early, earlier than I thought considering Jade and I were up half the night 'massaging' each other. After heading into the en suite bathroom, a reminder that Trina wanted this room for the bathroom but lost it because she didn't do her chores like she was supposed to do before we moved into this house when we were in our early teens.

After taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I head back into my room, smiling to myself at the relaxed look on Jade's face from our night together. Being as quiet as I can, I slowly head over to Jade's side of the bed and lean down until my mouth is level to her available ear, the other resting against the pillow.

'She's gonna hate me so much for this.' I think to myself as I lean down a bit more. "MERRY CHRISTMAS JADEY!" I yell into her ear, jumping back as she jumps up and yells out.

"NEVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!" Jade yells at me as she jumps off the bed, glaring at me as I fight my laughter at her reaction, my back to my dresser.

"Tori! Stop waking up Jade with loud noises!" My mom yells from her room down the hall.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist!" I say, laughing. "Tell dad he might need to bring his handcuffs. I think Jade is gonna hurt me!" I yell back when I see the look on Jade's face.

"Ooh, kinky." Jade says, her tone shifting from anger to seductive in the blink of an eye. "Maybe later. I need to shower. And I see you already did. I can't believe you didn't invite me. You know how much I love to 'conserve water' by showering together." She tells me, licking her lips.

"You looked so cute when you slept." I say, moving aside to try to get away before she jumps me.

"Nothing about me is cute." Jade says, slowly advancing towards me as I try to sidestep her.

"When you sleep, when you cum, when you were dressed as Shego from _'Kim Possible'_ for our role play night when mom took Trina to that audition in San Francisco and dad was away for a police thing last week." I try, trying again to get around her.

"Jade, it's Christmas. Be nice to Tori." Mom says from outside the door.

"No promises." Jade says, heading for her half of the closet to grab some clothes to change into. In case you're wondering, she moved in a few months ago after her father and step mother moved away and gave her the choice of either living alone, or going with them. After talking to my parents, she moved in with us after her dad okayed it.

"I'll let you use the strap-on on me in the shower after mom and dad head to the station's Christmas party later tonight." I try, grimacing a bit.

"DP or vaginal only?" Jade asks, grabbing a dark green knee-length skirt, black hose, the same dark green shirt she wore when Cat got her the scissors from _'The Scissoring'_.

"It only has one dildo?" I ask, confused, as she grabs a lacy pair of panties and matching half-cup bra.

"Sure. Of course it does." Jade says, heading into the en suite with her clothes and a smirk.

"Did I miss something?" I ask myself, putting my dirty clothes on my hamper as I toss my towel in with the pajamas.

A few minutes later, I'm downstairs in the kitchen helping mom make Christmas Breakfast, another Vega tradition. All Christmas Breakfast is, is where we make waffles in the shape of Santa's face, something my mom can do without a template, and pancakes shaped like wreathes, which are just pancakes where we cut the middle out to use for part of the bow with food dye for coloring, bacon used for part of the bow on the wreathe, scrambled eggs, and orange juice.

Ten minutes later, after breakfast is done, Jade makes her way downstairs in her outfit, her hair in a ponytail with a few strands loose, one strand green and the other red.

"Wow, how did you get Jade to get hair dye in Christmas colors?" Dad asks as he stands from the couch and heads for the dining room table to grab a plate and help his wife.

"You don't want to know. Let's just say you were lucky you took sleeping pills last night, or you would have heard everything." Mom says, handing dad a plate of food.

"You guys didn't tell me food was ready?" Trina says, running down the stairs in typical Trina garb, Christmas themed. Down to the green heels with red bows on the toes.

"Breakfast is always ready at 9:30 every Holiday morning." Dad says, handing Trina a plate. "And what did I say about doing that kind of stuff when I'm in L.A.?" He asks his me and Jade.

"I don't remember. Tori was screaming too loud." Jade says with a smirk as she takes the plate from mom.

"Ew." Trina says, dropping her fork before taking a bite of pancake.

"Why did we let her live here again?" Dad asks, eating his waffles cautiously.

"Because Trina doesn't do her 'vocal warm ups' every morning now because she's afraid Jade will kill her." I say, eating my pancakes casually, a small blush on my cheeks from Jade's comment about my screaming.

"I am not." Trina says, glaring at me, as she slowly picks up her fork again, keeping an eye on Jade.

"Then practice." Jade says with a smirk, drinking the coffee mom made for her instead of orange juice.

"No need. My singing voice is amazing." Trina says, looking down at her plate.

"Thought so." Jade says, smirking while mom and dad look down to hide their smiles.

An hour later, the five of us are standing in the living room, 'A Christmas Story' playing on TBS like every year, while mom and dad alternate on bringing us presents and watching the movie.

"Well, dig in." Dad says as he and mom step back, Jade staring at them in confusement. Soon enough, Trina and I grab our presents and tear them open, the wrapping paper flying.

"You've never been around Tori and Trina when the open presents, have you?" Mom asks Jade, a smile on her voice.

"Just a few things during school." Jade says hesitantly as Trina and I start organizing our presents by size.

"You'll learn." Mom says as she and dad head back a bit more.

"Wow, Tori's actually in the lead with unwrapped presents this year. Usually it's Trina." Dad says with amusement.

**No POV**

A half hour later, Trina and Tori have all there presents open, a collection of cds, DVDs, some clothes, and other mixed stuff liked/needed for Tori and clothes, hair products, and other beauty supplies for Trina.

Jade, on the other hand, has half of hers open, staring in wonder at her girlfriend's and her sister's attitude at opening presents.

"What?" Tori asks as she starts collecting the wrapping paper from her presents and putting them in a trash bag.

"You two are worse than Cat and her brother on Christmas and birthdays." Jade notes, setting a pair of scissors from Tori aside carefully to open more.

"You've spent Christmas with Cat and her brother?" Tori asks as she and Trina collect their trash.

"Few years ago, same year we sang that song to get André a good grade." Jade says, surprising everyone by being the careful one with her presents over Tori and Trina. "By the way, did you ever understand what I meant when I said I went from and A to a D in eight grade?" She asks Tori, putting a pair of scissors, this pair from Mr. and Mrs. Vega etched with Jade and Tori's name on the blades, with the others. "And thanks for all the scissors. I love them." The tells the four Vega's. Yes four, Trina bought a few pairs herself, though she went cheap and just bought some from a dollar store.

"You started to fail your classes?" Tori asks, confused.

"Tori, how big are my tits?" Jade asks, smirking as she puts her trash in the bags and sets the scissors in a bag, a collector's _'The Scissoring'_ messenger bag like her Gears of War bag, this one with Tawni in her bloody wedding dress with scissors in hand.

"36 double d." Tori whispers, looking away from Jade and her parent's gaze.

"Exactly. And in eight grade, I was an A cup. Towards the end of the school year, it was a D. I grew quickly over the summer, because by the beginning of ninth, I was a 32 double d. Became a 36 a few months later. Glad I stopped growing." Jade says, smirking, amused by the blush on Tori's face and the avoidance in Mr. Vega's.

"Now it makes sense." Tori says, grabbing her trash bag and Jade's to put them in the large trash can in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be sick." Jade says, grabbing her presents and taking them upstairs, having to take a few trips for everything.

"I love this family." Jade says, taking her scissors up to her's and Tori's shared room.

**-Later That Evening-**

Shortly after the Vega parents leave for the police Christmas party and Trina snuck out to try to get a date with Beck for the hundredth time that month, Tori and Jade are sitting on the couches, now pushed together while the Vega's plus Jade watched 'Frozen', one of Tori's and Trina's favorite Disney movies, after unwrapping the presents earlier.

"So, Tori." Jade says, shutting off the t.v. and straddling Tori's waist. "I believe you made me a promise earlier. Something about the two of us. In the shower. With a toy." She says, slowly grinding on Tori's lap, moaning a bit with a smirk, as Tori moans under the busty Goth.

"And you said something about a dp, with only one dildo?" Tori asks, fighting off a moan as her hands go to Jade's waist with the intent of pushing her off, but changes to keeping her there when Jade's hands go to Tori's chest.

"Oh, that's right." Jade says, climbing off of Tori's lap, smirking at the small whine Tori releases. "I got you some presents as well. But I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I gave them to you in front of your family." She says, walking up the stairs, heading for the room that was supposed to be hers, and technically is even though she spends her nights in Tori's, where she keeps the 'gifts' she bought for Tori.

"Wait for me." Tori says, standing up and having to stop, her legs buckling from the heat between her legs and the light-headedness of standing up too fast.

A minute later, Tori walks into Jade's room, stopping when she sees Jade standing in the middle of her would be room with three medium bags, all with the Victoria's Secret logo on them.

"Wait here." Tori says quickly, heading for her room to grab a present she bought for Jade that she kept hidden for the same reason Jade didn't give her gifts to Tori earlier. Walking back into Jade's room, Tori stops when she sees Jade now standing in a purple, Tori's favorite shade of purple, silky lingerie with lace around the chest, a hint of a matching purple thong under it. And Tori knows it's a thing because she walked in in time to see Jade bent over, revealing the Goth's pale, plump ass, the hidden treasure between her legs hidden by the purple under garment.

"I changed earlier, after breakfast." Jade says, walking sexily towards Tori. "I put the skirt and top back on so you didn't notice." She says, answering Tori's unasked question about how she changed so quickly. "So, what'd you get me?" She asks, bending over in front of Tori, standing a few feet away, showing her deep cleavage to Tori.

"Uh, I got, I got you." Tori says, stuttering as she stares at the cleavage of her girlfriend.

"I'll figure it out myself." Jade says with amused smirk. "Ooh, damn." She whispers, dropping the box the gift was in, revealing a sexy bra and bikini cut bottoms, both a silky material with rough patches in the cups of the bra and on the crotch of the bottoms. "Where'd you find these?" She asks, setting them down and stripping off her lingerie, smirking when Tori stares at her hard nipples and cleanly shaven pussy. "Aw, the top is too small." She says with a faux pout, hiding her smirk at the fact she's glad it ties on like a bikini top, her larger chest bulging around the cups. "Oh, that's good." She says, enjoying the way the rough material inside the sexy under garments rubs her erect nipples and hardening clit.

"Damn." Tori whispers, staring at her girlfriend. "Um, there's something else." Tori says, grabbing a small vibrating egg from the box, hidden by the lingerie Jade is now wearing. "It um, it goes in your vagina and vibrates against your g-spot." She groans out, her hands making their way to Jade's chest.

"Oh. I would love to try this out while we're fucking each other with one of my gifts." Jade says, taking out a double-headed dildo and harness from one of the bags. "Take your clothes off, and I'll allow you to fuck me doggy style on my bed." She says, taking the bottoms off to insert the egg, after making sure it has batteries in it. "Oh, that's good." She moans after setting it up to it's lowest level.

"Oh, they jiggle." Tori moans, staring at Jade's tits as the Goth moans from the feeling of the egg. Without further hesitation, Tori quickly strips and grabs the harness and double-headed dildo, putting one end of the foot long toy in her, then putting on the harness.

"That's my baby." Jade says, taking the top off and leaning over her bed, looking over her shoulder and spreading her legs a bit.

"First things first." Tori says, walking forward and crouching to her knees, face to wet lips with Jade's pussy. "I love tasting you." She says, putting the cord connecting the egg to it's controller aside and eagerly eating out her pale girlfriend, both girls moaning.

"As much as I love it when you eat me, I need you to fuck me Tori." Jade says, one hand keeping her in place as the other flicks over her clit, touching Tori's tongue when the tanned girl's tongue isn't fucking Jade's pussy.

"You got it." Tori says, standing up and lining the tip of the dildo with Jade's pussy lips, slowing pushing in and only stopping when the dildo brushes against the egg still in Jade.

"Oh, fuck that's good." Jade says, shaking a bit at the feeling of being full, the vibrations from the egg against her clit, and Tori's hands now resting on her hips as the half-Latina thrusts.

"So, what kind of toy did you buy me that lets me fuck your ass and pussy at the same time?" Tori asks as she thrusts, leaning down until her smaller chest is resting on Jade's upper back.

"Later. I'll show you later." Jade moans, the hand playing with her clit now playing with her tit, her other hand now on her clit as she rests with her head and upper chest resting on her bed.

Tori continues to thrust in and out of Jade, her hands moving from the pale hips to the full chest, taking over for Jade's hand, now allowing Jade to use it to keep herself up. The sensations of the eggs, the dildo, her hand on her clit, and Tori's tits on her back, makes Jade's moaning get louder and more frequent as she nears her first orgasm of the night.

"Shower. Now. And grab that toy you were talking about." Tori says, going into her dominant mode after pulling the dildo out of Jade.

"But I didn't cum yet." Jade says, reverting to her pre-orgasm mode, where she actually whines if she doesn't cum.

"Oh, you will." Tori assures, undoing the straps of her strap-on and pulling the dildo out of her. "If you're not in my shower in one minute, the toy in hand, I'm putting the egg up your ass when school starts back up, and you'll have to go the whole day with your tight, pale ass vibrating." Tori says, pulling the egg out of Jade and shutting it off before heading for her en suite bathroom.

Sure enough, thirty seven seconds later, Jade is standing in the doorway to Tori's bathroom, completely nude with a strap-on harness in hand. Most noticeably about the harness are the two dildos attached to the harness, both about two inches thick, six inches long. "Ooh, so quick to please." Tori says, standing in the shower, the warm water already washing her. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there or get in and let me fuck you against the wall?" She asks, her right hand moving down to her clit, slowly rubbing it to tease Jade.

"No. I'm fucking you first." Jade says, putting the harness on as she makes her way to the shower. "Now, assume the position." She says, using one of her favorite cop quotes against Tori.

"But I thought you wanted me to fuck you until you cum?" Tori asks, backing until her back hits the wall across from the glass door of the shower, the glass walls around the shower fogging up.

"That'll be later. When I put the smaller one on the bottom to fuck my ass, and the longer, thicker, vibrating one for my pussy." Jade says, walking into the shower and closing the door behind her, smirking as she uses both hands to jerk the toys strapped to her. "Now, are you going to assume the position, or am I going to have to arrest you?" She asks, speeding up the stroking.

"On one condition?" Tori asks, slowly turning, sticking her ass out for Jade.

"And that is?" Jade asks, walking towards Tori, aiming the two toys, smirking as Tori plays with her tight back hole, getting it ready.

"When I fuck you, I'm fucking you in Trina's room. Against her full body mirror, so we can watch each other." Tori says, using her right hand to guide the top dildo into her ass as Jade guides the bottom one into her pussy.

"What is it with you and wanting to fuck in Trina's room?" Jade asks, stopping before too much goes into Tori.

"It's not like it gets any action other than her playing with herself. And besides, she lost her virginity on my bed three years ago. Payback time." Tori says, grunting as she pushes back, forcing more of the toys into her. "Did you bring lube or something? Too rough in my ass." She asks, stopping when the friction becomes too much after only an inch.

"No, but there's plenty in here already." Jade says with a smirk, slowly pulling out so she doesn't hurt Tori more.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asks, looking at Jade over her shoulder.

"Shampoo. Conditioner. Body wash. They'll do." Jade says, grabbing the lavender scented shampoo and drizzling it on the tip of the toy and Tori's hole. "Rub it in. Lube it up." Jade says, stroking the top toy to work the shampoo over it.

"Next time, bring lube. That shampoo isn't exactly cheap." Tori says, using her middle finger to work the shampoo over her hole, pushing it in to the first knuckle. "More." Tori says, using her free hand to grab the shampoo bottle and pour it into her open asshole. "God, that feels weird." She says, able to push two fingers in after some effort.

"Now. Time to be the dominant bitch we all know I am." Jade says, putting the toys back into their respective holes. "Ready?" She asks, slowly pushing the toys in.

"You should invest in the toys that shoot fake cum. Since we started having sex, I've always been curious about what it would feel like to feel it shooting into me, ever since Trina told me about when she got that Shawn guy to fuck her after he broke up with his girlfriend when Trina was stalking him." Tori says as Jade slowly starts to fuck her.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Jade says, her hands on Tori's hips, mirroring the placement and thrusting Tori was giving her earlier. "Let's just say Beck's lucky I was on the pill when we were dating, or I'd have cut off his dick if he got me pregnant. That man hated condoms and didn't pull out until he emptied himself in me." She says, speeding up, grunting each time the toys bottom out in Tori.

"Well, not he's Trina's problem." Tori moans out, one hand going back to her clit. "Oh, fuck. I forgot how good you are at fucking me." She moans out, leaning back a bit.

"Tori?" Jade asks, increasing the pace as she already notices Tori's tell tale signs of orgasm.

"Huh?" Tori asks, eyes closed as she moans, shuddering as her climax nears.

"Payback's a bitch." Jade says, pulling out of Tori.

"Wha...but I was so close!" Tori whines, turning around on shaky legs to face Jade.

"Dry off and meet me in Trina's room. I'll bring the lube." Jade says with a smirk, wiping the shampoo off the toy in Tori's ass and drying herself, and the toys, with a towel.

"I am so fucking you stupid." Tori groans out, keeping her legs spread partially because of the sensitivity between her thighs.

A minute later, Tori walks into Trina's room, the towel she used to dry herself resting over her left shoulder, the double headed dildo and harness from before in her right hand.

"What was that about fucking me stupid?" Jade asks, her back to Tori, as she stares at her reflection in Trina's mirror, the harness with two dildos already on.

"You'll find out soon, I assure you." Tori says, letting the towel drop.

"First thing's first. I'm taking your idea." Jade says, keeping her back to Tori, locking eyes with her through the mirror. "Hands on the mirror's edge, spread your legs, and ass out. I'm fucking you until you can't move." She says, using Tori's favorite tone Jade uses during sex, her dominant tone.

"Please be lubed." Tori moans out, her pussy dripping with wetness.

"Don't worry. That lovely little ass of yours is still loose from a moment ago, I'm sure. And of course it's lubed. You know I hate resistance." Jade says as she steps aside to let Tori take her place, the double meaning at the end making Tori quiver slightly as she places her hand on the side of the mirror, on the edge where Trina etched her name on the side of the hardened wood.

"Good. I love when you fuck me hard." Tori admits, spreading her legs shoulder length apart, bending over until her head is almost against the glass.

"Now, are your ass and pussy ready to be dominated?" Jade asks, lining the toys up with Tori's holes.

"With you? Always." Tori says, pushing back to get more of the rubber toys into her. "Oh, shit, that's good." She moans out, the toy in her ass slipping in easily, thanks to the amount of lube Jade used and how loose her asshole still is, thanks to Tori keeping a couple fingers in it on her way to Trina's room, not wanting it to go back to how tight it usually is.

With that, Jade pushes in until the leather of the harness rests against Tori's ass, both girls moaning at the feeling. "Tori?" Jade asks, stopping as she rests her hands on Tori's hips, pulling Tori closer to her.

"Yeah Jade?" Tori asks, one hand going to play with her clit.

"Santa's not the only one cumming this Christmas." Jade says, pulling out a few inches and thrusting back into Tori, her pace increasing with each thrust.

**Sorry for ending where I did. I'll leave the rest to your imagination.**

**To everyone reading 'Wild Girl', I have potentially bad news. I'll be posting one more chapter before the end of 2014, and that chapter will be the last for a while. I'm taking a hiatus on that as well, just until I finish the first arc of 'Roommates', which is only going to be until the beginning of the friendship between Tori and Jade in that fic.**

**I have three arcs planned for '_Roommates_'. Start of Friendship, which is what I'm working on now. Start of Relationship, which will be the next arc, and Start of the Future, which will be the final arc, and most likely longest of the fic. The first two arc will be from anywhere in the number of ten to fifteen chapters each. The final arc will either be a sequel to '_Roommates_', or the last group of chapters of it. I haven't decided if I want to split the fic into two or not yet. I'll leave that to you guys to decide.**

**After the first arc is done, I'll take a short break to work on the rest of _'Wild Girl'_ and start adding more to _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_. After I finish _'Wild Girl'_, which also might be in separate arcs, I'll finish '_Roommates_', either as the whole fic or the sequel, which ever path is chosen.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you understand why I'm taking the breaks I am with my fics right now.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
